I Don't Have To See To Know
by 1000 Words To Be Said
Summary: I can and have charmed every girl at Hogwarts." "Not her." Sophie is blind due to an accident when she was four, and so she cannot by wooed by looks, nor fooled by a fake personality. Sirius tries to woo her as a challenge, but gets into something bigger


A/N: Hey there! This is 1000 WTBS, and thank you so very much for clicking on this story! This is my first HP story ever, so I'm very sorry if anything seems unrealistic, or out of place. I did my best to work this to perfection, but if there are any mistakes you noticed, please inform me of them. I really hope you enjoy I Don't Have To See!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sophie, her family, and the to-be-named villain.

* * *

It was a dreary sort of day, as it had been raining the whole time, and a small brown cottage in the country side sat gloomily atop a hill, surrounded by nothing but land in which a brook ran through. Lights shined brightly through the windows, indicating the inhabitants were home and awake, despite the dismal weather that would make anyone want to just curl up in bed and sleep. Voices could be heard from within, discussing something in hushed tones so as not to awaken the toddler who was taking a nap in the living room, having fallen asleep from reading her favorite book. The brunette girl loved reading of the magic that took place, and loved the characters' way of countering what she considered dark magic, with lighter magic. She didn't always understand what she read, since she was, after all, only four and three quarters, but she understood enough to realize who was good and who was bad.

"Will, what are we going to do? We can't simply up and leave Brook Cottage, Sophie loves it too much here. She would be positively _miserable_ if we were to leave." A woman's voice whispered worriedly to her husband as Sophie slept, unaware of the panic her parents were going through. The woman was the girl's mother, and she proceeded to gaze nervously at her husband whose pale blue eyes portrayed the same emotions as his wife, though there was a twinkle in them that seemed reassuring.

"I know, dear, but if we don't leave as soon as possible, he'll find us. I think that Sophie won't mind being miserable for a bit so long as she gets to live." Will's voice wavered slightly, but stayed strong. He didn't want his wife to know how nervous, how _scared _he was for his and for her and their daughter's life. If she new, the stability that was built would shatter, and they'd become even more frantic and prone to mistakes. Mistakes could not be made, not with what was at risk.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that finally awoke the slumbering child, and said child rubbed the sleep from her eyes before placing a book mark in her book and walking towards the door. Sophie placed her hand on the doorknob, unsuspecting to the danger that was waiting on the other side. Her parents raced to her, trying to reach her before the door was opened, but in vain. When the two adults reached their daughter, the door had been opened, a figure in a hooded black cloak standing in the doorway. They froze, recognizing the tall stature of the being that was now holding their child as if it were a close relative, said child not seeming the least bit uncomfortable. The toddler, whose eyes were revealed to be the same pale blue as that of her father's, scrutinized the figure's head, furrowing her brow.

"Hey, mister, why don't you take down your hood? My mommy says it's rude to have your hood up when inside." Voice innocent, Sophie stared curiously at the figure's head once more.

"Why, of course, darling. Didn't mean to be rude." The slightly raspy voice of a man echoed from beneath the cloak, and the person's face that Will and his wife had feared would come, was shown. The face was by no means pleasant to look at; there were numerous scars that were scratched upon it, giving the man a formidable look. One eye was shut because one scar ran straight down over it, and the other eye was a dark, cloudy green. A soft, barely audible gasp sounded from Sophie as she took in the strange man's appearance. For some reason, the villain from her book suddenly came to mind. She shrugged it off as nothing, still unaware of the tense atmosphere and danger that lingered in the air, but a weariness of the strange man had settled upon her.

Slowly reaching for his wand in his back pocket, Will whispered hurriedly to the blonde haired woman beside him as the dangerous character before them asked Sophie what her favorite animal was.

"Elizabeth, when I say now, I want you to get Sophie and run."

When Elizabeth looked at him with concern and reluctance in her brown eyes, he added as an after thought, "I'll be fine, just go. Go somewhere safe, to a strong friend's house preferably."

She nodded and got her wand at the ready, just in case the cloaked man in front of them tried anything during their escape attempt. The man before them smiled cruelly before setting Sophie down. He patted her head, telling her to run along.

"Why don't you run along for now? Your mummy and daddy and I have… important business to take care of." His raspy voice that spoke words with a hidden meaning had no affect on the naïve child; she just smiled and nodded before walking back to the living room and picked up her book, continuing to read where she had left off. Because she was so engrossed in her reading, she didn't acknowledge the voices of the three adults angrily arguing.

Thunder roared in the background as a scream was heard, startling Sophie and causing her to jump up from her perch on the couch. She ran as quickly as her little legs could manage to where she had heard the scream, assuming it was her mother's voice she had heard. She felt a powerful surge of dread in the pit of her stomach, and was apprehensive of going towards the scream. It was deathly quiet now, something that was never a good sign according to all the books she had read.

She hoped the books were wrong.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Awesome, okay, bad, horrible? I'd like it very much if you reviewed and told me...but no pressure. ;P And just a heads up: there's going to be a time skip next chapter. And the next chapter may or may not come soon, I'm not too sure because it's still being typed and I may have hit a rough patch...Hopefully it'll be done soon though.

Until Next Time!

1000 WTBS


End file.
